Melody (Gravity Falls)
Melody is Soos Ramirez's long-distance girlfriend who lives in Portland. Before moving back to her hometown, she used to work at "Meat Cute" in the Gravity Falls Mall. Background Personality Melody is very ingenue, warm, kind, and shares plenty of personality traits and interests with her boyfriend. She dislikes the idea of being a "grown up", and finds it admiring that Soos at his age could do seemingly embarrassing and childish things without worrying about what other people think. Her and Soos' also share a similar sense of humor. Physical Appearance Melody is average height and has a heavy build. She has wavy light brown hair which is pulled back into a loose ponytail, light tan skin, and pink lips. Her main outfit consists of a lavender shirt with white polka-dots, white shorts, and periwinkle sandals. As accessories, she wears pink and purple diamond shaped earrings, a lavender hair tie, and a pink cross body bag with a design consisting of a light yellow zigzag at the bottom, two light blue symmetrical diamonds with smaller dark pink diamonds in the middle of them on the fold of the bag, and a light blue diamond button to keep the bag closed. She also wears a light brown and yellow watch on her left arm. When working at Meat Cute, her outfit is a white v-neck shirt underneath a yellow apron with a pink bow at the back, including a pink Meat Cute logo across the center, pale jean shorts, and brown and white shoes that resemble Soos' shoes. She also wears a pink hair tie and a yellow and white cap with an emblem of meat on the center. Role in the series Melody debuts in "Soos and the Real Girl", where she watches Soos from afar ride a train at the mall, and eventually approaches him, commenting that she thinks it is cool he indulges his inner child without caring what others think. She then goes on about how she hates being an adult, and her and Soos begin chatting and sharing interests, eventually agreeing to go out a date. Later on, their date is turned into a disaster when .GIFfany crashes their date by bringing the Pizzamatronic to life and ordering them to attack Melody, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel. Once after the Pizzamatronic are defeated, Soos apologizes for the terrible date, but Melody forgives him. Soos then asks if she is interested in coming to his cousin's engagement party, to which she agrees, but unfortunately reveals she would be moving out of town soon after. Her and Soos then decide to remain in contact with a long-distance relationship. Melody makes a brief appearance in "The Love God", having a video chat with Soos. Later, at the very end of "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls", it is revealed that she moves to Gravity Falls, now working at the Mystery Shack now that Soos has become the new manager. Gallery Gf_melody.png S2e5_melody_powers.png S2e5_itchy_legs.png S2e5_uh_oh.png|Looks like we've got a stalker. S2e5_you_left_me_for_her.png S2e5_u_ok_soos.png S2e5_ur_spitting_an_awful_lot.png S2e5_dropping_hostages.png S2e5_long_distance.png Trivia *Melody once dated a magician, which did not end pleasantly. External links *Gravity Falls Wiki: Melody Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines